


Evie vs Reverser

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fighting but dating, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: The first time Reverser became an akuma, Evilustrator returned too. The two kept fighting each other and getting reakumatized together to the point where their akuma selves are permanent, alternate personalities they can switch to at will. Over time Marc and Nathaniel have come to understand one another and are now dating. Warnings: They’re teenagers, so some innuendos and crude language.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Evilustrator/Reverser, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

Everything is the same up to Nath tearing up the book and leaving

But Hawkmoth sends out a second akuma because Nathaniel is furious and heartbroken. He thinks Marinette, who he thought was one of his ONLY friends, had played a cruel joke on him, making him read something that sounded like Ladybug (his current crush) was in love with him

Making him look like a fool.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Ouch 

OUCH

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

He becomes Evilustrator and goes looking for Marc, to find out he's Reverser, but Akuma arn't good at things like logic so the girls are f i g h t i n g

Evillustrator doesn't stop to be like "wait why is he an akuma too" and neither does Reverser

They just try to tear eachother apart

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Chat noir: Girls, girls, you're both pretty

Has to dodge an airplane and a buzzsaw

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

They're tough enemies because both of their powers are only limited by their imaginations

Akuma forms reflect the host's desires, and Evillustrator learned from last time so his tablet has a backlight now. He can draw in the dark easily

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Alternate Ending

They just start yelling and eventually just kinda stare at each other after they realize everything

"Wanna go beat up Hawkmoth?"

"Yeah."

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

They tear up the city in a frenzy, Ladybug and Chatnoir not really being able to get close to them because they're busy saving civilains

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

oofity

How does the conflict end??

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

I amde a whole new tab for this it's going to be LONG

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

:0000

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

Reverser reverses himself when Hawkmoth tries to take his akuma so he can't, and does the same to Evilustrator screaming something like "You're not getting out of this THAT easily you bastard!"

Lots of cussing and name calling

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"You don't even know me???"

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

"I've been cyber stalking you for weeks asshole! I know where you sleep and when you do it!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

"You whAT?"

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

They say enough that if they could actually calm down they would realize it was a misunderstanding, but they're trapped in Akuma Rage Mode

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Is reverser stuck in rage mode and Evillustrator stuck in sad mode

If its based off emotions

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

Nath was pretty mad too, sad, mad, hurt, betrayed, a whole coctail

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Like,,,Nathaniel barely interacts with anyone else in the class 

High key feels like his only close friend for YEARS was Alix

coctail

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

Cocktail* ?

The drink

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Yee lol

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

Reverser is heartbroken and thinks he's a jerk, he can't believe how stupid he was to have a crush on such a horrible guy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

O u c h

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

marinette is panicking because this is DIRECTLY her fault

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Nathaniel, looking up to see Marinette seemingly recording him:

Marinette: Chuckles I'm in danger

Hawkmoth: Guys get their miraculous-

Reverser and evillustrator: After this guy is deAD-

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

They are angry

very angry

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

A N G R E Y

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

Crack option one

Evie: Why would you even do something like that, write something pretending someone liked me!?

Reverser: It wasn't pretend you asswipe!

Evie: Liar! No one ever likes me!

Reverser: grabs him by the hair and violently kisses him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Hawkmoth: Guys can you get the miraculous-

Both: Shut up Hawkmoth

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Both: Shut up, Boomer.

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

Evillustrator is like oh but Reverser is still too pissed at him to listen

The kiss is followed by a punch to the face

sjkdfhksjdfsd

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Confession of the decade

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

Evilustrator is still mad too, they go back and forth like well why did you set it up so I thought you were ladybug and reverser is like I didn't it was Marinette's idea!

They pause

Ladybug: I'm in danger

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Lmao

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

It turns out that them working together was worse than when they were fighting

because they make a really great team

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Reverser: Hey, instead of doing that, do murder plan instead

Evie: Oh nice I always was bad at story plots

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

depending on how long their initial fight goes on they have a long time to talk in between punching and trading insults

Evillustrator comes to terms with the fact the Reverser likes (liked? Does he hate him now? Stuck in akuma rage?) which is pretty neat for someone to LIKE him, but he doesn't know anything about Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Enemies to Lovers

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Basically

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

As akuma they're tolerant of each other at best once they reason out Marinette is actually the one to blame for all this

actual get together would happen post cure

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Them staring at each other post battle: Uh...What happened

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

They;re back to square one askjdasd

Ladybug runs off as Marinette runs in furiously apologizing and explaining\

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Nathaniel is just conflicted because it seemed like they were making fun of him but like,,,,, he doesn't know Marc and Marinette's super nice would they really do that??

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

He also needs some time to think about how he feels about a boy crushing on him

marc is really pretty but nath doesn't know if he likes boys or not

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Nathaniel: Oh shit, am I bi??

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

They tentatively get to know each other over the next couple weeks, though it's kind of awkward at times because Nathaniel is aware of Marc's crush

They make their comic and it gets decently popular

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

This is basically slow burn

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

They're known as the akuma duo that almost destroyed the entire city

Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019

They find out one of their favorite comic artists is going to be in town during a convention or doing signing or something, and they go kind of together but also kind of with some friends (Marinette for sure) to go get his autograph

They ask him to autograph their comic, but turns out he's a huge jerk and calls it self insert trash, saying they'll never get anywhere

They get reakumatized

Only this time they are into each other instead of hating each other

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

I think the fight would go similar to Dark Owl, they would use the superheroe's own tropes against them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

:0000

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

or instead they become a fusion akuma called "Content Creator" who has a mix of Eviullstrator and Reverser's powers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Oooo smart

They just stare down the guy and go "This real enough for you, huh?"

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

rewinds to them hating each other on their first transformation

Reverser slapped them with a deus ex so Hawkmoth can't take their akumas

It has been a week and they're still-hold on let me see if i can find a gif

https://media.tenor.co/videos/acca58262f0c75f0ad0c762505a7553a/mp4

doing THIS around the city

maybe some spy vs spy type antics

Akuma who are transformed for a long time have to replenish their energy by either eating OR sleeping

so at the end of week one Ladybug and Chatnoir (and who ever else they gave a miraculous to out of desperation for help) find E and Rev sitting on a bridge taking a break from slapping at each other for some ice cream

Ladybug: Oh my god are you two finally getting along

Reverser: How could I ever get along with someone who like's JoJo's Bizzare Adventure

Evilustrator: The art is unique!

Reveser: The plot is trash!

Evilustrator: It's SUPPOSED to be like that!

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Evilustrator? a mood

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

the entire time they're bitching at each other Evillustrator has got an arm around Reverser and Rev is leaning on him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

ZGHFJRJRJEJ

Couple goals

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Fighting, but dating

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Evilustrator: Maybe I want one of the protags to annihilate me! They're hot, okay?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Reverser: That's gay

Evillustrator: I'm bi

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Reverser: Oh? So you're into that type of man

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Evilustrator: You shaming me?

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

*disclaimer I don't know much about jojo I've just seen lots of dicourse

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Reverser: Does that mean you want me to

Voice suddenly lowers

Reverse: Raw you

(Same)

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

ive watched it

dont worry

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

web demon is here to save us

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

mhm

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

@College Sibling (Web) our Lord and savior

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Evillustrator's type is someone who can step on him

Which is why he was crushing on marinette

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Picking up from Reverser's "Oh so you like that type"

Evillustrator let his guard down, the fool

Rev grabs him by the throat and slams hhim to the ground

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Reverser went from "Hi sir" to "Your son calls me daddy too"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

It's how Nath got a crush on Marinette. He bet that behind closed doors, she could destroy him

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

and leans in

Ladybug frantically covers Chatnoir's eyes

Evillustrator: :flushed:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Rena Rouge: What the fuck is going on

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Chat Noir: I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Rev: Admit Sailor Mars was the best Sailor Scout you fuck

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

URHURJEJ

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

They're akuma they CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

They think gay

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Reverser is wrong Pluto for life but uh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Ev: No. Sailor Mercury was the best!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Reverser really went Dom mode huh

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

he did

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

What are you talking about that was his whole character that episode

half joking

his power was just a step away from telling people what to do

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

marc do you have something to tell us

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

he visits his sister

Blemir: Oh my god are you ok we've been so worried-

Rev: I need to borrow your stilletto boots

Blemir: ?????

Rev: i need to step on a man

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Bleir: O-Okay?

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Reverser and Evillustrator show up to school one day

They came to the conclusion that they're great, marinette is the one who was being mean setting them up like that

Reverser pats Evillustrator on the cheek and calls him a good boy

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Blemir: Did Marc get that from me?

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

probably

Alix: Wow nath I never knew you were such a freak

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Alix please

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

she will Sass

she should have gotten the snake miraculous

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

yeah

Blemir: Marc, please, we're at school.

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

They say they'll let ladybug cure them if she brings them Marinette

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Ladybug: Sweats nervously

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Guess we gotta use the mouse miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

There's gonna be this entire thing with combining Mullo, Trixx, and Tikki to make a complicated plan to get them unakumatized

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

post cure Marc and Nathaniel remember nothing but everyone is eager to show them the many videos of them devolving from fighting to making out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Hrjjrnrnr

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Blemir: Marc, can I have my goddam stilettos back?

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

He broke them kicking evilustrator in the face and doesn't know where they are now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Nathaniel, under his breath: Pls step on me

Marc: What

Nathaniel: I deserve it

Marc: Wait no

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

he doesn't even remember borrowing them

he's in so much trouble

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

He's gonna have to pay for them

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

his half of the proceeds from selling their first comic issue are devoted to buying her new shoes

and they do make a comic, it's just slightly different

Ladybug and Chatnoir are there but people demand a Reverser and Evillustraor spinoff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

nriejrnnr

"Get the gays!"

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Nathaniel, seeing the a video where Reverser pins him to the ground, straddles him, and growls something into his face that the camera can't pick up (which was just more fighting over anime BUT): Oh shit he's the one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Nathaniel slowly evolves into more of a bottom as time passes of him writing the comic-

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Marc, who thought he was a bottom, slowly comes to terms with that

they can both be switch if we want to get real. Things like "top" and "bottom" are kinda eh

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Belmir: Marc, you wanted my heels to step on a guy with.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

"I don't get why everyone argues so much about being a top or bottom! I mean, I'd be lucky just to have a bunk bed!" - One of the two probably

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

XD

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

They would

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

the real top\bottom discourse: Who sits on the shoulders during that one pool game where you try to knock the other team over

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

"I wanna be top!"

"No I do!"

Marc and Nathaniel arguing out loud

Alix: Guys stop discussing your love life in the art club

Marc: ,,,We're talking about bunk beds in an art camp we're going to over break.

Who has wider shoulders

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Im not sure

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

well, marc is taller

nath probably has wider shoulders? it's hard to tell with marc being hunched in on himself all the time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Fair

Nathmarc vs Adrienette

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

anyteam with Marinette wins

default ladybug luck

and the fact that she's WAY stronger than she looks

swinging around paris and fighting akuma made her r i p p e d

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

hell yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Marc: Ready?

Nathaniel: Yeah, I got this! 

Marinette: Alright! Pokes Nathaniel's cheek

Both Nathaniel and Marc fall

They both rise from the water

Marc: How ripped are you???

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Belmir teaming up with Marinette against her brother and Nathaniel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

"Can we try a round with Marinette being the carrier?"

"Sure!"

Everytime her person almost gets tipped off, she swings them around so the force of their body slamming into Nath Slams Nathaniel off Marc's shoulders

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Nathaniel dies, Mari too ripped

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

"How was the pool party?"

Nathaniel starts tearing up

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Belmir makes sure Nathaniel is okay

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Marc: Marinette's,,,,too,,,strong,,,

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Nathaniel: Yeah,,

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Comic Book duo Cries

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

They would

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

Marinete: flexes

Everyone: BICEPS???!!

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

She strong

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Marinette, sweating: It's because I sew so much

Adrien, who thinks she's multimouse: right sewing

snok12/31/2019

Kim would get jelly

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Kim can be mad

snok12/31/2019

he’d be like ?????when did Mari get more buff then me?????

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

"Marinette arm wrestle me!"

"Okay."

Breaks a school table

Mrs.Bustier walks in to see Kim cradling a bruised hand and a broken desk

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Goddamn Mari

Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019

she has a better excuse, industrial size bags of flour can be upwards of 50lbs

she was already ripped

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

interesting fact

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Damn

Feral Family Friend💖01/05/2020

During Heroes Day Hawkmoth has too many akuma to keep track of, and doesn't notice the two of them slap fighting each other instead of Ladybug

Feral Family Friend💖01/06/2020

It'd be kind of funny if even after Ladybug cures them the first time, instead of working together they're kind of stand offish

Nath is embarrassed at how he reacted and Marc is like this dick?? Tore up my book instead of talking?? Bitch

They don't hate each other, but they're uneasy and kind of snarky

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

understandable

Feral Family Friend💖01/06/2020

Marc joins the art club, but not the comic

Nath keeps struggling with it on his own until Marc gets a copy of it and reads it like "oh god you do need help"

and reluctantly decides to help him, but only because he can't stand how awful the dialogue\plot was for the one Nath made (he tells himself)

The running gag is, they keep getting akumatized, and always at the same time

and their akuma bicker a lot but actually get along better than they do

which, once they're cured they see videos of themselves doing...well not really couple stuff but def flirting and they get embarrassed again and wont talk to each other, repeating the cycle

Marinette and Adrien start going out of their way to make them happy and maybe get these dumb boys to sit down and TALK to each other because holy crap the only reason Evillustrator and Reverser haven't beaten them by now is they get too caught up in bitching at each other or flirting

Akuma retain all their memories from previous transformations, and the two are steadily getting more flirt and less fight

and once they learn how to work together it's o v e r for LB and CN

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

they hecked up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Chaos

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/06/2020

The only reason they lose and get purified the final time they're akumatized is because they forgot what they were doing and started trying to get it on

Feral Family Friend💖01/06/2020

skhfksjdf

accepted

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Ladybug: Screaming PG PG

Feral Family Friend💖01/06/2020

too busy making out to notice LB and CN have escaped from what ever trap they were in

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

JDJJRJRJEJE

When their akumatized forms work together better than they do

Feral Family Friend💖01/06/2020

They get cured mid make out, and then freak out

Chatnoir is like "will you two just date already, we're getting tired of seeing your akuma's every week"

Feral Family Friend💖01/06/2020

They still get akumatized, but separately now, and mostly because someone was messing with their bf

I think maybe Hawkmoth doesn't know who he's getting until the butterfly gets there (which is why Mr Pigeon was like 26 times) so he gets Evillustrator again and is like you again? Really? Where's you partner this time

Evillustrator: Someone called him a slur and I'm ready to murder them

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Both nath and marc have to go to mandatory therapy and anger control classes

Becoming akumatized is not an excuse to skip meetings

Reverser, at the group meeting: So when someone calls me, and I quote, a "Checker board bitch" I'm somehow NOT aloud to punch them? Who makes up these shitty rule?!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/11/2020

Evillustrator has been akumatized again. He notices the time on a clock in a shop window

E: SHIT! I have to go to my therapy sessions. Sorry Ladybug. We can finish this later

Ladybug: wut

Hawkmoth: YOU GET BACK HERE AND GET THOSE MAGICAL JEWELS FOR ME!

E: Clearly you don't know the consequences I deal with if I miss one session.

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

They've been akumatized so many times it's this or jail

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/11/2020

Hawkmoth can just deal

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

He should find a way to choose his targets or jsut get out there and beat up the two kids in furry costumes himself

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/11/2020

Chat Noir is a furry confirmed

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Evillustrator: Talk about what makes me angry? Ok. Every time I get mildy, and rightly, pissed off at someone some ASS HAT with a butterfly fetish turns me into a super villain and I have to go to mandatory therapy on threat of jail time for a bunch of stuff I don't even remember doing.

He's tired of this back and forth bs, at least make it permanent hawkmoth

Marc and Nath don't even remember half their relationship. They've got more memory problems than a nursing home

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/11/2020

The relationship, and thus akumatizations, only improves when the therapists suggest the akumas write their thoughts and feelings down in a notebook for them to read when they get cured

the therapists also have had trouble keeping the 2 akumas from turning their office into a superpowered porno

Nathaniel: What do you mean I got laid and I don't remember it? HAWKMOTH, YOU FUCKED ME OVER!

Weirdly, the only time he doesn't get akumatized when angry is when he's angry at Hawkmoth

notcommunismjustfries01/11/2020

well duh, even gabriel isn't that incompetent

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

he just gotta be mad at hawkmoth all the time then

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/11/2020

Nathaniel, years later: I don't even remember my first time having sex

Someone: How can you not remember?

Nathaniel: Because I was turned into a powered supervillain at the time by a butterfly furry

Someone: You're bullshitting me.

Nathaniel: Nope. I can take you to the prison to show you the bastard himself.

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020  
Marc is mostly embarrassed when he sees\hears about things Reverser did  
because he is very shy  
There is honestly a point where he considers switching schools just to get away from all the stares and whispers  
and then he meets nathaniels eyes across the courtyard and something blossoms in his chest  
and the next thing he knows he's staring up at a tired Ladybug and Chatnoir half way across the city, Nathaniel beside him  
The city is a broken mess, but his heart somehow feels complete  
not that he'd ever admit that outloud

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

They try to keep them separated at school since they were always fighting and getting akumatized, but after they decide they like each other the fact that they're not aloud to see each other, you guessed it, puts them in akuma mode

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

their families do a concern

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Evillustrator, laughing: NO BOUNDARIES! erases all the walls in the school and accidentally makes it collapse

Marc, talking to his family: When I said I wanted a fairytale romance I'm not sure this is what I meant

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Blemir will cry, if marc gets akumatized one more time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Everyone else in the school: Oh fuck not again

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Mood

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Will she cry, or will she find them and drag Reverser off Evillustrator by the back of his neck and toss him at Ladybug like "STOP DOING THIS SHIT AND GO TO CLASS"

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

both

Ladybug: There's only one thing stronger then us, and that, is your sister.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Blemir, angrily crying: Why am I the only one with a brain cell in this fucking family

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Someone: Arn't you afraid to just walk up to an akuma like that?

Blemir: He's my little brother. HE'S afraid of ME

Reverser: Can confirm, I am terrified of my sister

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

I love how he still respects her as reverser

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

hitting the table WHERE ARE THEIR PARENTS

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

out of the country

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

I feel so bad for her, she's basicaly the parent to BOTH her dumbass siblings and she's just a teenager her self

So much stress

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Akuma victim: Oh no I got akumatized I'm so sorry

Marc and Nathaniel: First time?

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

They talk with mr pigeon guy a lot

he gets them

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

blemir gets herself akumatized to go after reverser one time

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

one time all three of them get akumatized at once because they get to ranting about stuff

She grounds him

And threatens Nathaniel like: If you even LOOK at him again I swear I'll neuter you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Blemir and Sophie corner Nathaniel one day after school and threaten him, leading to him avoiding Marc for like a week-

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Marc apologises for his siblings actions

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Does EVILLUSTRATOR avoid him though?

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

No

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

"Yo your fam threatened me."

"...great."

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Evie apollogizes for his human self "being a little bitch" and Marc scolds him for saying that

Evie and Reverser have a "lair" somewhere in the city where they go to chill sometimes, to "plan" their attacks (they tell Hawkmoth)

And they do! They just also uuuuhhhh hang out

Evie gets mildly annoyed that he has to redraw all their furniture and stuff each time though because of the miraculous cure. They even tried stealing a couch and somestuff to put in there but the Ladybugs keep putting it back

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

rippp man

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Damn

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

"Yo Hawkmoth can you just buy us some furniture?"

"Why do you need furniture?"

",,,To plan obviously."

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Reverser: I’d rather have my ass broken another way and not by concrete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Lila: Oh my god you've been akumatized more than 10 times? You're so pathetic 

Nathaniel: Wow thanks

All of a sudden, Lila hears the flapping of butterfly wings

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Blemir, giving advice: Just tell Hawkmoth to fuck off, that’s what I do when he tries.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Marc, crying: I'm trying

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

He isn't trying hard emough

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

He lowkey doesn't want to

Reverser can pretty much do what he wants

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Nathaniel, walking into class with a bloody forehead:

Alix: wtf??

Nathaniel: Hawkmoth tried akumatizing me again so I bashed my head into a wall until he stopped

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Clothripper gets aggressive when upset with Reverser/Marc

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

anger management problems are genetic

Sophie: Why is it I'm the one on testosterone but you two are the ones who can't calm down

Marinette, frazzled and at her wits end, introduces Nath and Marc to Luka: Please do drugs

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Blemir: Marc needs to stop getting akumatized..!

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Marc: You need to stop interfering in my relationship! I'm happy!

Blemir: THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP GETTING AKUMATIZED

Marc: Because Fuck Nathaniel but also fuck him, you know? It's complicated

Blemir, at her wits end: YOU ARE 16

Marc: You're not my mom!

fighting along this line until they both get akumatized

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Angry siblings

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Chloe makes one (1) mistake of being like "Don't worry Sabrina\Class I'm a superheroine and I'll protect you from Hawkmoth's minion (when Nath gets irritable about something)

Turns out she cannot, infact, protect anyone from Evillustrator.

Evie, busting into Marcs class:Babe I brought you a present. It's a little bitch who was talking shit

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

He can make a sawblade, you should know, Chloe.

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Ms Mendileve or how ever that's spelled doesn't give a fuck

She's like "Get the fuck out of my class room and go to the principal's office"

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Everyone wonders how she isn't fired

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Tenure

Which is ALL I AM GOING TO SAY before I go on another long, hateful rant about Things I Have Learned As An Intern

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

The comic all of a sudden gets really popular because everyone wants to know about the two guys who terrorize the city weekly

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Mkay

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

vibrates in angry

Being famous will get those $$$

they try to write about Ladybug but people are like no we want to see your Akumas

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Nathaniel: Like,,, akuma ideas or

Fans: NO YOU GUYS 

Marc: But we don't remember anything

Fans: C'MON JUST WRITE A STORY

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

I read a fic once where Nath had similar anger problems and kept becoming Evillustrator like, daily because Chloe (it was ChloNath which I don't ship but I appreciated the plot) and because he got hit so many times it lowkey became permanent and he could switch forms at will and remembered everything, even from all his past akuma times

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Goddamn

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

wow

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

It was really well written if you can accept the ship

He DOES get cured at the very end though

If we do this to Rev and Evie we have to do this to Mr Pigeon too

Mr. Pigeon rights are respected in this house

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

#Mr.PigeonRights2k20

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Yeah

He deserves them

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

So they become permakumas who can switch to human if they want and remember all the shit their akuma's did

Nath: You held me down and whispered threats in my ear

Nath: It was really hot

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Nath: Do it again

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Marc: You said x Anime was better than XX anime we can't be friends

For drama and laughs, maybe they don't get all their memories at once. Maybe they come in flashes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Nathaniel, chilling in class:

Sudden flashback of hardcore make out session 

Nathaniel: Falls out of chair

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

He dead

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Marc: flashback oh so that's where I lost my favorite knife

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Marc: Blem's gonna kill me.

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Oh there's worse things he's done that she would roast him alive for than loosing a knife

His parents actually come home for once: So how have things been here

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Yeah

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Marc: I'm a part time super villain now and I have a boyfreind

Parents: Oh a boyfriend! Can't wait to meet him!

Marc: I destroy paris on a weekly basis

Parents: How nice dear

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Blemir: Not impressed about anything.

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Sophie: staying at a friend's to avoid the parents like a coward

Which isn't fair to him realistically. It's not a crime to survive

They're not abusive just uninterested and dismissive

They're probably From Money and got married and had kids because That's What You Do and as soon as they were old enough to be left alone they fucked off from the responsiblity

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Blemir getting angry and yelling at them before leaving and getting akumatized to something new

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

oooh new design

Could Reverser reverse them into people who care

would that be ethical

( I mean no but)

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Marc having to help Ladybug and CN save his sister

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Only because she's trying to murder their parents

otherwise he would let her rampage because she's right

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Yeah

Nathaniel wanting to help them aswell

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Evillustrator is just straight up like: Your parents suck, my dad sucks, lets run away together I can draw money

Ladybug and Chatnoir get a call from like, Irish superheroes: Hey we have two of your vilain can you come pick them up

They didn't do anything, they just entered the country illegally and are getting deported

Thats....thats a thing other countries do right

I don't actually know

College Sibling (Web)01/11/2020

Marc is gonna make Blem worry up a storm

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

they'll send instagram pics

and like, call

They keep getting caught because Alya is a snitch and follows their instagram accounts

Ladyblog updates with selfie of Reverser and Evillustrator on top of the statue of liberty during like, spring break

They go full Carmen Sandiago as various heroes try to catch them and send them home, but they're not really doing anything so they can't justify force so the two keep getting away

At the end of break they let themselves be caught so they can get a free ride hom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Hawkmoth: They're not even trying anymore why am I still akumatizing them

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

They're permakumas at this point!

They go to Japan and manage to get autographs from their favorite manga writers

via just....showing up at the office and being like hi we don't have an appointment but we do have superpowers and we're lowkey evil so

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

"Lowkey evil" lol

Imagine one of them being like "Oh hey I read your comics."

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

cue fangirling

omg X write read our comics!

they do an art exchange

Reverser can't draw that well but they're happy to have his basically stick figures

They get back from break and Lila is telling the class about her trip

Lila: I went to America and-

nath: So did I why didn't you say hi

Lila: uhhhh \

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

If their identities aren't revealed to the public

Lila: Oh I'm friends with the permakumas!

Nathaniel: I've never met you in my life

Lila: I'm not talking about you I'm talking about evillustrator and Reverser

Nathaniel: 

Everyone in the class:

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

She's never in class and she late joined so she has never seen him transform

Lila: Evillustrator kidnapped me once haha

Nathaniel, already on the roof: Ok I know how this ends lets GO bitch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

The class: Uh oh here we go

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

I apologize for family guy but Lila says that and Nath looks at her like this

https://images-ext-2.discordapp.net/external/IkJIfrjXvTKWnykfwYGe-o7GLJ2B4Adg21fiv6WY4BE/%3Fcid%3D73b8f7b1ee4407603a2780ed2fffe1b49777c3b3542f724b%26rid%3Dgiphy.mp4/https/media0.giphy.com/media/1rZXIIqNqZ6IE/giphy.mp4

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Nathaniel: Oh my god, Marinette was right you are a liar

Lila, crying crocodile tears: Why would you say that? I'm not! I'm really friends with him!

Nathaniel: Transforms

Lila: :eye: :lips: :eye:

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

my favorite is when she tells a lie about knowing something or someone to THAT PERSON

hue hue HUE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Scenario for this 

Akuma in the courtyard: A HAHA NOW I HAVE YOU TWO NOW GIMME YOUR MIRACULOUS

Two gunshots from behind them

Nathaniel is standing there with a smoking gun pointed at them 

Nath: Look man I just wanted to chill in the art room today alright? This here? It's not chilling in the art room. Just give me your akumatized object or I'm shooting two warning shots into your head

Akuma: where,,, did you get that

Nathaniel: I drew it

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Akumas have territories and the school is their's

cannot....spell

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Hawkmoth: Oh shit retreat reTREAT-

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

the janitor (who is...mylene's dad???) :I'm going to clean up this school!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

I thought her dad was the mime?

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Marc, trying to chill under the stairs like a gremlin: You got three seconds to get out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

JDJJDJ

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Yeah but the janitor uses his character model

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Oh wow

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

During heroes day the mime even comes out of the school

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

W o w

On another note where the hell did Nath go during heroes day

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

There were like 10 akumas where do you think he went

but seriously! Same?!?!?!

Crack: He's dead again. Rip

More serious: Only people who believed Marinette cheated were getting akumatized and he had faith in her

reality: they hecking FORGOT about him again somehow

Juleka complains about people forgetting about her and Nathaniel, named after the art director for the show I think? Is over here like am I a joke to you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Ripppp

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

But yeah even Marc was in the background at one point and like WHERE IS THE BOY

Nathaniel is the equivalent of buying something bright orange so you'll always be able to see it and not lose it and then constantly losing it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

tfw they just left a confused Nathaniel in Chloe's hotel room during Evillustrator and left him there

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

omg you're right

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Give Nathaniel screen time 2k20

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Season 4 better not let us down

If the other half of the class get miraculous (since hinted new team) and not him I will r i o t

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Idk what they're gonna do with the temp heroes bc all their identities got revealex

Are they gonna keep them?? Or are those miraculous just null now??

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Personally I think that they will only show up on special episodes\the finale maybe

In order to use the rest of the miraculous without running into the "too many characters" problem they will likely choose new heroes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Probably 

Chloe's gonna get beat up by Alya first episode season 4 bdjjrjrnr

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/11/2020

I hope Marinette just says "fuck it" and gives the snake to Luka again. I wanna see more of him

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

Seriously who will tell her no? She's the guardian now

and I will be 8 kinds of disgruntled if they bring someone new from the temple

mentor or new miraculous

like, let's use all the ones we got first ok

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Logically speaking, there was a newscast about the temple coming back right? Wouldn't someone have gone in and interviewed them or something??

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

perhaps

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

"Are you gonna help in the battle against Hawkmoth?"

"I'm sorry. The what now?"

Feral Family Friend💖01/11/2020

If I see even ONE Panda miraculous hero before I see the rest of the zodiac I will riot

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/11/2020

Panda hero appears

Feral Family Friend💖01/14/2020  
Evie and Rev flip between "fight" and "date" with "date" becoming more common as time goes one. Alya tries to get an interview out of them during one of the "date" phases  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/14/2020  
Alya: So are you two dating  
Evillustrator, cuddling Reverser: Absolutely not  
Feral Family Friend💖01/22/2020  
Reverser: Can confirm, going to drown him in the Seine later  
Evillustrator: kisses his forehead not if I toss you off a building first  
Reverser: Bold of you to assume you'll still have arms by that point  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020  
Alya: Should....Should I leave  
Feral Family Friend💖01/24/2020  
Alya asks the big question: Have they banged yet  
Reverser: No, Hawkmoth keeps watching and it's weird  
Tomorrow's headline: Hawkmoth is a voyeur

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020  
Evillustrator on the left, Reverser on the right  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Eventually they get akumatized so many times Evilustrator and Reverser develop into split personalities, so bullshit happens even when they're not akumatized  
creates another branch au because why not  
They will sometimes "take over" their respective hosts, the only way you can tell is their eyes change  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
"Hey Nathaniel why is your hand turning purple?"  
"...shit."  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Reverser is really easy to spot because his eyes are very unique, but Evillustrator's are only a couple shades darker than Nath's  
Marc: Good morning Nath, are those bagels? Can I have one?  
Reverser, whispering to Marc: punch him in the face  
Marc: You know what make it two bagels  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
"What do you want?"  
"The souls of the innocent."  
"A bagel."  
"NOOOO."  
"Two bagels."  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
yes  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel: Makes snarky remark about plot as a joke  
Reverser: Reverse him  
Marc: No  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Reverser doesn't like Nathaniel because of the whole notebook thing, but Evillustrator actually likes Marc more than Reverser  
Evie: Your alter ego is an asshole but you seem nice  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel Lowkey has anger issues like-  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
LOWKEY?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nvm u right  
When the show makes Nathaniel seem bad in all the major screen time he gets  
"Feels bad man"  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Not to stereotype but it's because he's a red head  
He's actually quiet and non confrontational because he already goes to anger management and "walk away" is a big one  
but in his head he's thinking about strangling people  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020  
Nath's just tired of repressing shit.  
Marc's the one more willing to resort to violence  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel is tired of sitting next to Lila in class and is very ready to not use the "walk away" rule at any moment  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Evillustrator is an enabler  
Marc: This boy in my class keeps annoying me and talking over me when I try to speak, I just want to punch him  
Evillustrator: So why don't you  
Marc: That is a good damn question-  
Marc and Evilustrator get along really well, Nathaniel has a crisis  
Nathaniel: I mean, Evilustrator is technically me so why do I feel jealous?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel: ha bet it's cause he doesn't have anger issues Cries  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Evilustrator, mr. steal your man  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel is mildly disliked by both of Marc's personalities so he's just here like "Maybe it'll be better if I just become evillustrator all the time."  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Alix: Dude your akuma is the poster boy for anger issues. Have you even seen any of the videos of his rampages?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel: ayyy, Amnesia when I'm him check-  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
They can "talk" to each other if the other one is in control, and Evilustrator has enough of his shit and forces him to be incontrol for a while  
Evilustrator: Listen here you depressed piece of shit, I am going to wingman the HELL out of you so pay attention  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel: But,,,, I'm bad at social inter-  
Evillustrator: SHSHSHSH SHUT THE FUCK UP  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Evilustrator: Compliment him, say something really romantic  
Nathaniel: Hey Marc. Uhm, You have....you have uh...panicking really nice shoes  
Evilustrator: mental face palm  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel: Can I jump off the roof yet  
Marc and Evillustrator in unison: nO-  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Evilustrator sees he needs to pull out the big guns, and tells Nathaniel what to say word for word  
Marc: Evilustrator is telling you what to say, isn't he?  
Nath: hangs his head in shame yes  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Reverser: Wow what a loser ditch him  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Marc: muttering to himself shut up he's trying and it's sweet  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel: You really should try going after someone else  
Marc: Haha no shut up you wonderful bitc  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Nathaniel, to evilustrator: Omg hs told me to shut up he hates me  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Evillustrator: he's talking to reverser   
Nathaniel: You don't know that!!  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
One day, Nathaniel drops his sketch book and a really nice sketch of Marc falls out, very detailed and full color  
Nathaniel is embaressed  
But Marc loves it  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Reverser: Creepy   
Marc: IT'S CUTE AAAAA  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Marc: This is amazing?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Nathaniel: It's really not that good??  
Marc: Yes it is  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Nathaniel: No it's awful, I can't get your eyes right. I've filled an entire sketch book with them and I still can't- frustrated noise  
Marc: An entire sketch book? doki doki  
Nathaniel is bad at words but good at gestures\gifts  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Reverser: Jesus this guy is creepy  
Marc: Look imma bout jump off a roof bc of you  
Nathaniel: I'm sorry I won't do it again-  
Marc: W a i t N o  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Nathaniel: Reverser is easier to do, his eyes are much simpler colors  
Reverser:Wait this nerd draws me too?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
the entire dynamic between Reverser and Nathaniel is Reverser stepping on Nathaniel and Nathaniel apologizing-  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
sjdfsjdf  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
But am I wrong?-  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
no  
Reverser takes control and demands to see "his" pictures  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Reverser: gimme your sketchbook  
Nathaniel, a lot more nervous: o-okay-  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
They're all really good of course, and Reverser is flattered but doesn't want to say so  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
Reverser: Yeah, it's... okay I guess  
Nathaniel: are you blushing  
Reverser: What gives you that impression  
Nathaniel: your cheeks are turning red  
Reverser:  
Reverser: shut up  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
Sometimes they can't control when a switch happens  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020  
So basically this is an AU where once you're akumatized your akuma persona becomes a second personality in your head-  
Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020  
nah just them and Mr Pigeon because it happened so many times


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.
> 
> *Additional Note: At this point a new au split off where EVERYONE keeps their akuma personality. This will be featured in a separate fic.

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Ok but first

Sometimes they can't control when a switch happens, and Marc and Evilustrator are making out, when Nathaniel surfaces

Nathaniel: I 'm SO SORRY-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel, red: Screaming

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Reverser pops up, grabs him by the collar, and shoves him down and growls: I'm not finished with you

Nathaniel squeaks out an"ok"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Alix: Opens closet ...I'll leave

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Nathaniel is mortified but Reverser is goal orientated

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Reverser: If you don't, I'll still continue-

Nathaniel: Chokes

Lila is still trying to lie to Nathaniel and Evillustrator gets fed up and switches in the middle of class and screams at her before switching back

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

If we go with the "alternate personalities" thing. Lila blames anything bad that she says on Volpina

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

"That's a lie."

"Oh sorry! It was Volpina!"

Marinette: Haha sure-

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Queen wasp is, surprisingly, a better person than Chloe, though she still has a superior attitude

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Queen Wasp: I rule over my subjects with equal punishments and rewards 

Marinette: Damn you're already better than Chloe

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Yeah, she takes her role as a leader very seriously. The hive serves the queen, but the queen protects the hive (not how it actually works but)

This only applies to people she considers her hive, so pretty much just Sabrina and Adrien

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Queen Wasp: Adrien, hun, I love you, but you need to higher your standards 

Adrien: If I did that no one would be my friend

Queen Wasp: I would

Adrien: But you said to higher my standards

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Evilustrator is public enemy #1 because he actively tried to kill Chloe and Queen Wasp remembers that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Evillustrator and Queen Wasp arguing during class when Nathaniel suddenly switches back

"I'M GOING TO STING YOU"

"AAA I'M SORRY"

Alix: Ah shit not this again

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Queen Wasp has one of those fake joke knives that recedes into itself when you stab someone

That's her "Stinger"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Evillustrator has an actual knife he got from Marc

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Nathaniel has to beg him everyday not to actually use it on her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Queen Wasp: I'll stab you!

Evillustrator: No I'll stab you

Nathaniel, screaming: DON'T STAB HER

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

on a cute note, Mylene will sometimes jumpscare people because of Horrificator. It actually helps her become more confident

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

"We have to make another horror movie!"

"Who's gonna be the one who does the jumpscares"

Slowly turns

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Same with Juleka and Refleckta, Refleckta encourages her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Princess Fragrance: MAKE THEM ALL BOW DOWN TO YOU

Rose; but that's mean!!!

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Queen Wasp, trying to explain to Princess Fragrence that SHE is a QUEEN and as a mere, princess, Fragrence should be bowing to her

Kim, watching Rose and Juleka do cute couple things: Aw cute

Dark cupid: DESTROY IT

Max: Aw you beat me again Adrien 

Gamer: D e s t r o y h i m

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Bubbler is very antiestablishment. Reverser likes to help him because he is chaotic neutral

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

JFJRJJRJR

Nino: Aw I got my phone taken away

Bubbler: REVOLUTION DO NOT STAND FOR THIS

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Lady Wifi is very helpful to Alya because she insists on fact checking and getting everything right before they post things

So naturally, she cannot stand Lila

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Lila: I'm ladybugs best friend

Lady Wifi: Hold up you actually know Ladybug and have worked with her. Check with her before you post this. Actually. Don't post it at all. Even if it is true, you don't her being in danger

Ladybug: I'm not friends with her

Lady Wifi: That b i t c h

Feral Family Friend💖01/26/2020

Silencer can't talk, but he's cute as hell with Marinette, kissing her hand or her cheek whenever he can

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Evie and Reverse cuddling mid Akuma attack 

Evie: this is nice

Chat: EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/05/2020  
They both showed up to school with the same cake

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Nathaniel tries to follow E's advice on how to be a good top but he's so awkward about it E is just like "fuck it man, just lay there and let him have his way with you"

They don't actually manage to get anything done the first time they try to screw, because the running commentary from their akuma's kills the mood

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

I imagine so

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Reverser: Constant screaming about topping the guy

Evie: You're such a disappointment

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

bullied into akumatization by your own akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Evie is Nath's insecurities cranked up to 11

This suave motherfucker can't stand watching the guy be awkward all the damn time

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Evilustrator goes to find Marc like "I'll show you how it's done :kissing_heart: "

Later, Marc confront's Nath like "Look, you're not going to be able to match up to that so why don't you just bottom"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Nathaniel, crying: I'll never amount to anything

Marc: wait, no, fuck-

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Marc you fucked up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Nathaniel: breathes

Evie: You goddamn piece of shit you're such a fucking idiot what-

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

To be fair...and here's that damn angst Snec was talking about...Akumas are based on the person's feelings at the time

Nathaniel created his superhero persona because he didn't like himself

So it would be perfectly valid that Evilustrator is antagonistic torwards him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Reverser is just Marc with some more confidence

Evillustrator is everything Nathaniel wishes he could be

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Reverser is also salty about Nathaniel being a dick and tearing up that notebook, but I think he would come around after Nathaniel apologized

Marc ends up finding out what Evilustrator has been saying to Nathaniel, and next time he sees the akuma he tears a strip off of him

They're supposed to SUPPORT eachother

Evilustrator: Nathaniel's a little bitch though

Marc: YOU are that little bitch

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

like no wonder Nath's a nervous wreck if he's got Evillustrator constantly bitching at him about how worthless he is

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Once Marc warms up to Nathaniel as a friend, he wont tolerate anyone putting him down. Not even the hot demon possessing him.

Marc threatens to hunt down Ladybug and have Evilustrator exorcised if he can't get his shit together

Reverser agrees with Marc. He's not Nathaniel's biggest fan, but he does agree that they should be helping their hosts, not harming them

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Reverser being angry at Evillustrator?

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Yeah, if he's stubborn about not changing

Evilustrator lists off a bunch of Nathaniel's flaws

Reverser: You realize that almost all of those things could be talking about Marc? Or ME. Are you saying there's something wrong with us?

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Everyone has flaws!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

I just thought something up. Someone is getting nicknamed "Thot pocket", so who's it gonna be.

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Using your own inner demons to fight you friend's inner demons. Modern therapy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

MAD!Evillustrator: Hey, chin up you can be like me one day

MAD!Nath: :D

EVR!Evie: Shut the fuck up you little bitch you'll never amount to ANYTHING

EVR!Nath, crying: I know

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Evillustrator most likely

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

I don't know, neither of them are trashy enough to be a thot in this au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

They call hawkmoth that everytime they talk to him bc it's funny to watch him get triggered over it

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Thots are those girls who are always cheating on their man, and always shit faced and starting fights

And do that "Well I'm better than you, your boyfriend thinks so too" shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Hawkmoth:

"Cheating on their man" Emilie and Nathalie

"Shit faced" Can't actually think of one

"Starting fights" Akumas

He's 2/3 of a thot

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

2/3 of a thot

I need a moment

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

he's missing a third

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

2/3 OF A THOT I'M CRYING

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

lmao rip

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

PLEASE make a tumblr post about that

the world needs to see this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

I gotchu lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

oh my god. Now I'm picturing Adrien throwing a tantrum and just yelling at Gabriel "AT LEAST I'M NOT TWO-THIRDS OF A THOT!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

KJESDBGKFSEW POST REVEAL BE LIKE

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

and Gabriel just being "WHat's a thot"

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

remembers that Ladybug and Chatnoir probably have to deal with evie and reverser's relationship drama

Marc\Reverser\Nathaniel\Evilustrator is the love square I want to see in the show

Ladybug: So are you guys fighting or flirting today?

Reverser: We were about to be fucking until you showed up and gave us WORK to do-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Evie: Hold up Flips coin he drew

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

hah! Nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

the thing is posted lol

Reverser, to Marc: Aren't you tired of doing the same thing during sex? switch it up a bit!

Marc: What do I do then???

Reverser: idk humiliation???

Marc: Alright sure then

5 minutes later

Nathaniel: Crying

Marc: wait i didn't mean it pls don't cry-

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Reverser, you gotta talk about this stuff before doing so

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Reverser is, by nature, a switch

He feels bad so he tries to let Nathaniel top

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

a switch and a dumb bitch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

JHYEUFE amazing

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Nathaniel does okay once Marc and Reverser collectively threaten evie into silence

Nath prefers to bottom though, it's nice to be taken care of when all his life people have shit on him

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Nathaniel: Cuddles Marc Tell anyone and you're dead

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Marc: You wouldn't dare hurt me.

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Marc: kisses the top of his head Just try it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Nathaniel: >:0

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

At school, they've become closer and friendlier. They even hold hands at one point

Alya: So uh, I know I've asked this before but are you guys dating now or?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Alix: Walks past Nathaniel and Marc at school

Nathaniel: you're a bitch

Marc: You're a hoe

Both: Cuddling and reading from the same phone

Alix: wha

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Marinette has another Adrien crisis in the art room

Marinette: How can I talk to him like a normal person?!

Marc: Have you tried punching him in the face?

Marinette: LIKE A NORMAL PERSON MARC

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Nathaniel: nah that's how we got together

Feral Family Friend💖02/11/2020

Nathaniel: That isn't how you're supposed to do it?

marintte: oh my god guys please get therapy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

The rest of the art room: concerned staring

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Nathaniel: Therapy is overrated, dear Marinette.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

I'm imagining him leaning back in his chair with a glint in his eyes as he holds a hand to his chin fkedjbfsw

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/12/2020

Marc datting tips,

step 1) get akumatized

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

Have they ever like, woken up in another country (or just town) a few days later because their akuma decided to abuse Evilustrators powers to create infinite money and take a vacation?

They wake up in a disney world hotel two weeks later

They have tons of pictures and souvenirs to remember the trip by. Their akuma even set up a slide show on the camera for them

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/12/2020

I choose to believe this is true, and none of you can stop me

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/12/2020

They woke up at EuroDisney, not Disneyworld or Disneyland in America

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

OK but florida disney is funnier because that implies that Reverser and Evilustrator got through airport customs

Two supervilains without (legal) passports managed to get through american airport security not once, but at LEAST twice due to switching flights to make it to Florida

You're not allowed to even bring a bottle of water onto American flights

They also got all the way there, hung out for a week or more, without any American heroes finding them and deporting them

Unless the DID and were like "bruh we're just on vacation we're not doing anything?" and manged to get some selfies

EVEN MORE SO You cannot dress up at Disney land parks if you're over 14 so they would have to remove or cover up their costumes with ridiculous outfits

Assuming here that the costumes CAN be removed since they can have sex, they dress in "tourist" clothes

Sunvisor, short shorts, fanny packs

sunglasses

flip flops

tropical shirts

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/12/2020

I would like to point out that the US government once tested the TSA on finding concealed weapons.

They failed the test and were unable to find I believe 93% of the hidden weapons on the test people.

It's all security THEATER meant to make you FEEL safer without actually doing anything.

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

I hear horror stories all the time about people being wrongly accosted by TSA (and usually sexually assaulted in some way) and tbh that's scarier to me than them not being able to find weapons

from 5 year olds to 99 year ols

oh no I'm sad

but being "not white" makes that bias worse too. You can get arrested at airports for not being white

which, reverser is half black and evie is purple enough to look black under the wrong light

You know what? Moving on. The funny part is they got through airport security without being stopped

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/12/2020

Their absolutely carrying around a selfie stick

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/12/2020

Evillustrator keeps being asked why his skin is purple, so now he just tells everyone he fucked Grimace

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Kid: Why is your skin purple?

Evie: I lost a grape juice making competition

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

But only if random people ask him, if the authorities\park services ask him he says "I have a skin condition" to watch them panic over possibly being reported to HR

If their trip hits more places than just disney world\land, they could go to Gotham for idk why and Two-Face tries to recruit Reverser. Rev is very offended

Reverser: Oh? You think I'm a villain based on the color of my skin? How very American. scoff

Evie: I mean, technically-

Rev: Shh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Some random American hero: How old are you guys?? 

Evie: ,,,16?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Evie: Well I'm bored, peace out

Nathaniel: ...Reverser?? Where are we????

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

Reverser, wearing huge Micky Mouse sunglasses and ears: Don't worry about it. Have a corn dog.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

It looks like a overly dressed cosplayer dragging his boyfriend around

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

They meet the Cruella De'vil employee and get selfies

Bonus: People keep mistaking Reverser for Cruella despite being dress in a horrid, gaudy, orange tropical shirt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Cruella: ay, nice costume 

Reverser, in perfect English: Thanks

Nathaniel, not knowing any English: ???

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

This implies, vaguely, that Evilustrator might speak english but nathaniel doesn't

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

I mean Evie is everything Nath wishes he could be so maybe he wants to be able to speak English bc comic industry I guess??

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

Being born knowing a language is a huge flex

Reverser knows english because Marc's parents spend a lot of time in hollywood, as movie producers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Reverser: Oh we should totally visit my parents!!

Nathaniel: As a supervillain???

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

Reverser: You don't know my parents. They wont even notice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Nathaniel: Concern???

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

Meanwhile, back in paris, Everyone has been tuning into their snapchat videos and what not they keep posting, and Marinette is going spare begging Master Fu for the horse miraculous so she can go get them

Fu is like "not in paris, not after the miraculous, not my problem"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Marinette: That's my cousin and his boyfriend

Fu: yall hear smth?

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

They go over summer break so they don't miss any school

Nath's mom and Blemir only okay'd the trip if they send constant updates

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Evie: Yo let's go to Hawaii 

Nathaniel: 5 minutes of worries bc it's still one week bc school ends

Evie: Alright jeez

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

But no one ever told Marc and Nathaniel the trip was happening

They assumed their akumas let them know

The fools

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Marc: Wakes up ???

Marc's parents: Oh you're awake

Marc: Chokes

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

They're never both human at the same time, because they don't want their humans to "chicken out" and try to go back to paris

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Nathaniel: I wanna talk to Marc :(

Reverser: Offended gasp

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

This gets even more fun if Reverser still has his glider

Maybe, since it's supposed to be paper, he can fold it up really small and keep it in his pocket or a bag

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Evie: Wow, the view from up there would be great

Reverser, already taking the glider out: SAY NO MORE

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

Does it vanish when he recedes though? Because if it doesn't evie's pen and tablet need to be permanent too

I think for simplicity their tools vanish when they do, but come back later

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Oo nice

"That'll be amount of money."

Evie: Hold up, Draws money here you go

Marc: T-That's economic inflation

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

He creates a creditcard with unlimited money on it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

"Hawkmoth? I don't think I've ever heard of this credit card company"

"Cause we're just taking money from Hawkmoth bank account. He's surprisingly wealthy."

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

Gabriel has to take an unplanned trip to america to wrangle them after they go on a gambling spree in Vegas

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020

Hawkmoth: Kicks down door

Evie and Reverser: fuck

Feral Family Friend💖02/12/2020

Seeing the police: :sleeping:

Seeing Ladybug and Chatnoir: :sleeping:

Seeing Hawkmoth coming to end their two month long rampage on his dime: :scream:

Feral Family Friend💖02/13/2020

You know what's black and white and has lots of merchandise? Pandas.

Reverser has a lot of panda theme things

Reverser says it's because they look cute, but could actually murder you, just like him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/13/2020

Evie: If they're like you, does that mean they're bottoms

Feral Family Friend💖02/13/2020

Reverser: mock offended gasp

Reverser: Those are bold words coming from a man who is in reversing distance

Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020

Lmao

Feral Family Friend💖02/13/2020

Even though is powers are technically projectile, the canon episode has convinced me he can't aim for shit unless they're close range

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

So What does Reverser think of the "Kungfu Panda" movies? (I think there was a tv series too?)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Blemir: Why do you keep ordering Kung Fu Panda merchandise 

Marc: Shshhshshshs shUT UP

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

Marc, writing a note to Reverser: Stop using my money to buy shit without asking me

Reverser, writing back: No )8<

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Marc's mom, over the phone: Also I'm wondering why you need to get 50 dollars

Reverser, on amazon looking at Kung Fu panda merch: No reason

College Sibling (Web)02/15/2020

Blemir: Marc, we need money for food, stop spending it on useless shit!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Reverser: IT'S NOT USELESS YOU'RE USELESS

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

How do you ground an akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Guilt Trip

College Sibling (Web)02/15/2020

Blemir runs up the stairs to fight

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Blemir: If you don't stop, I'll forbid you from seeing Nathaniel 

Reverser: And how are you gonna stop me?

Blemir: Throws origami template at him, knowing it'll take a while for him to complete do this

Feral Family Friend💖02/15/2020

If Reverser's powers only affect mental things, she could tie him up

oh but wait akuma strength

Hmmm. She gets Ladybug to tie him up

How? Idk.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Blemir: LADYBUGGGGG-

Ladybug: Oh no what's wrong?

Blemir; Ground Marc for me :/

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/16/2020

Evillustrator casually breaks into Marc's house whenever he or Nathaniel need to rant about something

Evie: Erases window and jumps in you would not BELIEVE the day I've had

Marc: We have a door use it

College Sibling (Web)02/16/2020

Blemir doesn't wanna pay for a new one

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

So something just occurred to me

How do the superheroes react to Marc calling Him Evie?

Marc: Evie cmon, put me down

Ladybug: he's a supervillain!?! He KIDNAPPED you!

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Marc: pinches his face look how cute he is though

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Ladybug: Paris is on fire!

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Marc: Oh, yeah. Shouldn't you be doing something about that?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

He's just been sitting in Evie's Lap this whole time

Marc: if I can't cuddle with my hot demon boyfriend, then what's even the point of Akumas?

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Marc out here having a galaxy brain

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

I mean? Hot romantic demon boyfriend who can literally create anything

What self respecting gay WOULDN'T do this

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Are you saying the Evilustrator is a sugar daddy (from hell)?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020  
Sp either here or in #multiple-akuma-disorder (or both) we need some sort of magical mishap that gives the akumas their own bodies  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020  
Evie: Fuck you  
Reverser: Fuck me yourself you coward  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/23/2020  
Evie: I'll get Silencer to do it. That way, you won't be moving for a few days  
Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020  
He'd be Luka in this au, unless we want to give Luka a secret rage problem and he keeps getting akumatized because he keeps finding out through Juleka how people are treating Marinette  
Canon actually  
Luka is calm as anything until Marinette specifically is threatened, then they have to deal with The Akuma  
She's the only one who does this to him. Not even Juleka being bullied makes him THAT mad (he does get mad though)  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/23/2020  
Sorry. I thought this was Akuma city  
got the AUs mixed up  
Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020  
np! It made a new uhhh...plot device? situation? thing?  
Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020  
Silencer's only interest is marinette, so in order to pit him against the other akuma, Evie and Rev keep telling him that "disabling" the other akuma will make Marinette\Ladybug's life easier because if they're not causing trouble she doesn't have to hunt them down and slap them  
Quick clarification: Does Reverser have to speak to use his powers?  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020  
I'd have to rewatch the episode, but I believe he does  
Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020  
Silencer takes Rev's voice and calls it a day  
Rev proceeds to find Nath\Evilustrator and beat them up  
Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020  
Nathaniel would appreciate it if he could stop getting cucked by his own akuma  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020  
Nathaniel when he gets cockblocked by his akuma being more of a top then him: Haha shit  
Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020  
When your boyrfriend is lowkey more attracted to the demon sharing your body than you  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020  
Evie: Hey, hey, how does it feel knowing your boyfriend is more attracted to a supervillain then you?   
Nathaniel: Anxiety times 10  
Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020  
Evie: He likes me because of my broader shoulders, which are like that from carrying all your damn problems  
Evie stop bullying him omg  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020  
cue Nathaniel developing an insecurity that he's not masculine enough for Marc.  
Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020  
Does he deal with this in a moderately healthy way (striving to work out more or something) or in an unhealthy "Shut the fuck up or I swear to god I'll take us both out" way  
I think if Marc (or even Reverser) found out about how mean Evilulstrator is to Nath they would be mad at him  
They wont even talk to Evie until he straightens out his act  
Which, can back fire to Evie coming down harder on Nathaniel\blaming him  
How to do relationship counseling (which is actually for more than just romantic partners) when you're sharing a body and are partially or totally unaware of what the other person does when not in control  
Hm, could use the "akumas get put in their akumatized objects" idea. They somehow get Ladybug to exorcise him into the "time out pen"  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020  
clearly you don't know how men deal with insecurities. We ignore them and refuse to acknowledge them until it builds up and explodes because none of us have any idea how to deal with emotions or feelings of inadequacy.  
Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020  
So the unhealthy, "I will drink this entire thing of paint thinner if you don't stop being such a dick to me" way  
Evie gets put in the time out pen  
he can still talk, and the pen grows like, little arms and legs, but he has no powers and is easily put in a box  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020  
Evie: LET ME OUT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT  
Nathaniel, crying; Okay   
Marc: Pushing Nathaniel's hand away No  
Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020  
He's not allowed out until he learns to be nice  
👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/26/2020  
They put the pen in a washing machine  
Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020  
Ladybug\Marinette makes him do a "nice thoughts diary" about Nathaniel since he's a pen  
He has to write down at least one nice thing a day about Nathaniel and tell him  
Everytime he says something bad, he has to write down two more nice things  
College Sibling (Web)02/26/2020  
Evie don't be bad, otherwise you'll just have to write more  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020  
Evie: Why do I have to do this?  
Marc: because you're a fucking ass  
Evie: I'm telling the truth!  
Marc: I am, you're not :/  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/27/2020  
the forcing Evie to give Nath compliments thing may actually work for Nath's self esteem. In general, guys aren't complimented very often. So just 1 compliment from someone unrelated to us can make our day. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I got a compliment.  
Feral Family Friend💖03/18/2020  
Leah: finally has undeniable, public proof that she would be a better guardian than Roy I'm suing for custody 8)  
Didn't someone say there was a little sister somewhere in all this  
who is she  
where is she\  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020  
Yee, Riley  
She's vibing  
She's in like 3rd grade  
Nathaniel: Comes homes  
Riley: >:DDDD! Doesn't question it  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/18/2020  
this got dark fast. I wanted to make Roy an inattentive bad father, not a fucking villain  
Cheshire03/18/2020  
This entire Discord can be summed up with, “Well that escalated quickly...” At least no one has killed him off, yet  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/18/2020  
can we just put that dark version in a box. lock it, drop it to the bottom of the sea, and never speak of it again?  
okay03/18/2020  
It’s dark, but interesting  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
We can do both. We can keep the "hey I want to profit off you" but give him the competence of a bugs bunny villain  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020  
and without the kidnapping and genetic experimentation  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
Yes  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020  
that's getting into territory I want nothing to do with  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
Roy: Well son, it's time you took a more active role in the company 8)  
Nath: I hate the company  
Roy: I'll give you a pen  
Nath: Why would I want a pen  
Roy: Just trying to take interest in your interests )8  
Nath: 8/  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
Nathaniel: Gestures to the many pens he already has  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
Alternatively, since Eviulstrator is known to use a pen for his powers, Roy steals all Nath's pens  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020  
Roy: slaps a gold sticker on the pen But this one has a star!  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
Nathaniel: Godamnit I'm not five anymore dad!  
Roy: You're like 12, that's the same thing  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020  
Roy is genuinely shocked by that revelation  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
Roy: Then how old are you now, 12?  
Nath: I'm...15..  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
Nathaniel: UGH  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
when your dad has been away for so long he doesn't know how old u are  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
At least he knows nathaniels name, unlike Chloes mom  
Unless he doesn't  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
dun dun  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020  
Roy: Damnit Nick, do as I say!  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
Nath: oh fuck you really don't know who I am  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020  
ever have that moment where your parent tries to yell at you and they rattle off a bunch of names before finally getting to yours?  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
No, but I've done that to my cats lol  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
n,,,no???  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
There's a (bill cosby?) skit that goes something like (the dad) "What's your name boy? And don't lie to me because you live here and I'll find out"  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020  
My sister was 16 years older than me so she actually was involved in parenting me, and it became weird when she had 2 kids.  
"Goddamnit Evan, I mean Alex, I mean Wolfgang (her stepson), ARRGH! Whatever the hell your name is!"  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
Also mentions that since the dad never calls his kids anything but "damnit" and "jesus christ" they think those are their names  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
jhdbs wow  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
Roy: So this Chloe girl, she's in your class?  
Nathaniel: why do you know her name better than mine  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
Roy: She's rich. You should marry her.  
Nathaniel: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND  
Roy: So? Keep him. Everyone who gets married for money has a little something on the side  
Nathaniel: THIS IS WHY MOM DIVORCED YOU  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020  
He's not wrong though  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
ekfb amazing  
Roy: Your art career will never work! You're going to die alone on the streets  
Nathaniel: Gestures to published comic book that's moderately popular  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
Nathaniel, walking into class:  
Marinette: Who's the random man in a suit following you  
Nathaniel: save me  
Roy; chLOE  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020  
Reverser: Walks in during class  
Mrs.Bustier's class: :0  
Reverser: Flies over to Nathaniel and picks him up Consider this an excused absence Leaves  
Mrs.Bustier: ...Turn to page 89  
Feral Family Friend💖03/19/2020  
Bustier does NOT care  
I wonder if she has tenure

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/26/2020  
Bully: You're worthless!  
Nathaniel: Ayyy, Evie tells me the same thing  
Marc: he whAT  
Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020  
I think we've made this joke here before but-  
Nathaniel: Marc has been flirting with me lately, but I don't know if he's serious or not  
Evilustrator: Out of my way gay boy I'm 'bout to get it  
later  
Evilustrator: My wallet was stolen  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
jhdm bgsd  
College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020  
you fool  
Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020  
Reverser is like a sour patch kid  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Marc: Shows one ounce of compassion towards Nathaniel  
Nathaniel: What is this feeling  
Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020  
Ladybug and Chatnoir (and Marinette and Adrien) check in on them a lot since they like to have forwarning of Akuma shenanigans so both of them are deeply invested in this relationship drama  
Marc and Reverser draft them into "please give Nathaniel a hug" plan  
And have a talk with Alix about how punching people is not a hug equivalent  
*in the arm  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Marc: LADYBUG GET DOWN HERE NOW Holding a struggling Nath  
Ladybug: What's wrong?!  
Marc: He needs a hug :///  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Alix, calling Marc at 4 am: hey  
Marc: Yeah?  
Alix: So Nathaniel wasn't sleeping so I just duct taped him to his bed. Just thought I should tell you, bye! Hangs up  
Marc: nO THAT'S NOT HOW YOU-  
College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020  
ALIX NO  
Cheshire03/28/2020  
Or she cuffed him, called Marc, and said, “You’re welcome! Either tire him out or knock him out, your call!”  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Nathaniel: I'm fine I'm on my mania period   
Marc: Your what  
Nathaniel: oh yeah I'm bipolar :))))  
Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020  
Reverser's idea of making him behave is just sitting on him and refusing to get up  
Reverser: Look, I'M going to sleep and YOU'RE not getting out of this bed. So either sleep or suffer  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Nathaniel: Coughing get oFF MY CHEST  
Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020  
sdfkjsdfjksd I was thinking more they were laying down and Reverser had an arm around his waist  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
o h  
Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020  
he's not literally sitting on him (though I'm sure that happens)  
it's like the babysit kind of sit  
but with actually sitting  
I'm not making sense  
College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020  
its okay  
Cheshire03/28/2020  
Latches onto Nath like a koala to keep him held down  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Nathaniel: I have a morning shift Stands up  
Reverser: Immediately pulls him down no  
College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020  
His mother is gonna ask where he is  
Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020  
Nathaniel: I have to go to work-  
Reverser: No, you HAVE to stay here and keep me warm.  
College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020  
nathaniel will bite if reverser doesn't let go  
Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020  
bold of you to assume Reverser wouldn't bite back  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Reverser: Calling Nath's mom Is it okay if he takes today off? Yeah? Okay thanks  
Nathaniel, in his arms: And there go my plans for today  
Cheshire03/28/2020  
Reverser would just say, “kinky” and Nath would spontaneously combust  
College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020  
PFF  
Feral Family Friend💖03/28/2020  
Reverser: Oh, you want to bite?  
Nathaniel shows up to school the next day looking like he got mauled  
covered in love bites  
College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020  
Nathaniel: he showed no mercy  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Alix: Walks into Nathaniel's apartment to bother him  
Hears moaning  
Immediately turns around  
College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020  
Poor Alix  
Cheshire03/28/2020  
She has the one of the time travel miraculous’ she’s seen too much  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Alix: Bro I can't believe you got a tan  
Nathaniel:?  
Alix: The entirety of your neck is a different color  
Nathaniel: shUT UP  
Cheshire03/28/2020  
He should’ve asked Marinette for concealer help. The poor fool  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020  
Nathaniel: Can you help  
Marinette: I can but this is funny  
Nath: mARI  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020  
Nathaniel: My dad's home today and I didn't want to deal with him so I crawled out my window  
Alix: ,,,,You live on the fifteenth floor  
Nathaniel: I crawled out my window  
Feral Family Friend💖03/29/2020  
Nathaniel, to himself: Either Evilustrator takes over and saves us with akuma durability, or I don't have to deal with him OR my dad anymore  
Evilustrator: For the love of FUCK-  
Alternative: Nathaniel has been doing this shit for YEARS and is actually super SUPER good at parkour  
Spiderman would be jealous of how he can scale walls  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020  
Alix: And this is where Nathaniel lives  
Marc: Whos climbing up the wall  
Alix: Sighs not again  
Feral Family Friend💖03/29/2020  
Nath: yelling down to them I FORGOT MY KEYS WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020  
Window Cleaners: Humming  
Nathaniel, climbing past them; Hi, sorry, I'll be gone in a moment  
Window Cleaner: whAT THE FUCK  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020  
Roy: Comes within ten feet of Nathaniel  
Nathaniel: 0:00 https://youtu.be/-5Yb_0op3aI  
Feral Family Friend💖03/30/2020  
Nathaniel: It costs $400 to go see a therapist, it costs $0 to tell myself it be like that sometimes.  
Marc, softly: Darling, no.  
Cheshire03/30/2020  
Darling!! That’s so soft, I love it.  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020  
Evie: Accidentally trips Marc  
Evie, trying to be nicer: Deciding between "Are you okay" and "I'm Sorry"  
Evie: ARE YOU SORRY


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020  
marc and reverser both slowly warming up to Nathaniel and scolding Evilustrator for being mean to him  
Evilustrator:

Evie: i don't get it. I'M the hot, strong (but sensitive) main guy character. Why are you guys going for the ugly nerd?  
Marc: tired sigh  
Marc: Listen. pulls him down to his level You're a bully  
Evie:

Evie: It doesn't count if the only person you hate is yourself!!  
Marc: It counts as "get therapy" now get out of my room and go home before Blem finds you in here it is like 3am  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020  
Marc: Is something burning  
Evie: Just my love for you  
Marc: ...Why is the toaster on fire  
Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020  
Evie:.....I thought I would save time by putting the butter on first

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Hawkmoth: Sends akuma towards the boys

Nath: hahaha that's great

Marc: Already pulling out his knife in an attempt to stab it

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

I read this entire thing and I think we need to move beyond Evie hating Nath

it's time for character development and healing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Yes character development

now the question is h o w

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

through raising Nath's self esteem and realizing everything he hates about himself are "flaws" pushed on him by other people and actually do not and never did define him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

mmm good food

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

So I had a dirty thought

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

oh?

Knight05/05/2020

Sin, no

UN, no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

uwu

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

Masturbating must be really awkward now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

oh no

Knight05/05/2020

TF??????

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

I mean

They have sex in this au so

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

why are you surprised have you seen the other channels here

Knight05/05/2020

Your right

Why am I surprised

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

pat pat pat there there

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

rip

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

ok but if back seat drivers are annoying, can you imagine someone in your head backseat- sdjfhskhdf

Same thing with like, choosing an outfit

"wear the red socks"

"I'm wearing green today"

"WEAR THE RED SOCKS"

I don't think food would be a problem, since they have the same taste buds they probably like the same foods

[ https://darkeecofreak.tumblr.com/post/617326601738338304 ](https://darkeecofreak.tumblr.com/post/617326601738338304)

Nath when his dad comes home

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

lol accurate

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/08/2020

Marc, waking up:

Evie, laying next to him in bed: Hey

Marc: How the fuck did you get here

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/08/2020

This honestly looks like assassin creed animations

Nath is part of the anxiety crew that thinks "they were mad at me once they hate me forever and want me to die"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

oh rip

Evie doesn't help for like the first month

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

Evie in this AU is 100% there's only room for one of us in this body

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

Nath: O-Okay you can have it then, I don't want to be a burden-

Evie: You already are s h o o

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

Marc: sprying him with a water bottle Bad. bad.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

Evie gives me SQUIP from BMC vibes lol

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

I know what that's from and that's about it

the...computer thing

that hates red mtn dew

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

y e p

there's a song in the musical where the first half is telling his host that he hates him-

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

So Yugioh was one of my first fandoms

and they have the "two sould one body" thing going on with a few characters

They each have a "soul room" inside their....minds? souls? the millenium artefact? depends on who you ask

Where the pairs can visit and talk to eachother face to face if they're asleep or what ever

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

ooo nice

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

They each have their own rooms, but unless there's some hijinks you can only visit the soul room of your "other"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

you can't see your own room??? damn

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

you can!

I mean like, Marc couldn't visit Nathaniel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

ah

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

But Evie is that guy who is like "Stay out of my room" but is always invading your room

Nath: Could you not be in here

Evie: Don't tell me what to do

Nath: 8/

Meanwhile

Reverser: Why they hell is your soul room so neat and tidy but your real life room is a pigsty

Marc: shrug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

wishful thinking

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

Your soul room is supposed to be a reflection of your self or tastes or SOMETHING (canon never really goes into it)

(and it has been like....almost two decades since I was into yugioh rip)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

boof

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

that's what you do with meth

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

I stan this version of Evilustrator being kinda dumb

so he thinks Nath is secretly goth because his soul room is all dark colors and shadowy but he's actyally depressed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

oh oof

Feral Family Friend💖06/07/2020

Reverser's room is full rainbow colors, he low key doesn't like that he's black and white

Evilustrators looks like an artist went insane on meth or something

Marc's is the most normal out of all of them

The FIGHT

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37bv7dWMJRc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37bv7dWMJRc)

Feral Family Friend💖07/07/2020

I know this isn't a nsfw channel, but Marc and Nath wake up next to each other, naked, with no idea how they got there because in the beginning they can only maintain their akuma state if they're mad

and it's hard to be mad after some great sex

but they don't remember anything

they DO both go home and scream into a mirror or something at their akuma selves (who are already low key split personalities) like "Of all the people in Paris you had to sleep with HIM?!"

(since they hate each other at the start of this)

plot twist they didn't actually have sex, they just got naked and transformed back to mess with their human selves

Reverser: I'm kinda tired of fighting you all the time....our human selves are the ones with the problems if you think about it

Evie: Don't tell anyone I said this, but you're right

Reverser: heh. want to mess with them?

Evie: Say no more

Evie and Reverser start fake dating and leaving "evidence" just to watch their humans selves freak out so they can laugh at them

then they catch feelings

Adopted_Human (lETS GO LESBIANS)07/07/2020

yesssssss

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

Fake dating to mess with yourself what icons


End file.
